


Crown

by Evee_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, ep 4, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: Viktor's hair whorl is adorable and Yuuri can't help himself...





	

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me i wrote this at 1 am, its unbetad and i havent even read through this again myself... hit me up if you find any Issues

Glittering, platinum hair bobs in the air while Viktor fiddles with his skates and somehow, Yuuri can’t help himself. Blood thrumming in his veins, he gets a sudden surge of confidence and presses a finger to _(dare he think it)_ the adorable swirl of hair on the crown of Viktor’s head.

               

“S-sorry! I’m really sorry!”

              

“… Is it getting that thin?” Viktor murmurs, rubbing at his hair.

               

“No no no! Everything is okay!” Yuuri scrambles to reassure his idol, scared he caused Viktor distress.

               

It’s just. He couldn’t help himself really. Yuuri just really, _really, **really**_ wanted to run a hand through Viktor’s thick head of hair actually. Yuuri knew what it looked like dripping wet from the onsen’s water, sweat dampened and stuck to his skin, fluffy and disheveled as it whipped in the wind while he skated, but still he has yet to know how the shimmering locks feel between his fingers.

               

Yuuri isn’t stupid. He knows that the urge runs deeper than a coach and their student  and goes beyond just being infatuated with an idol, but he can’t help himself. Yuuri never thought himself capable of such rash actions until just now and he mentally scolds himself for making their training session so awkward.

               

The rest of practice goes smoothly, neither of them bringing it up again.

 

***

 

It’s dark in his room, his desk lamp the only source of illumination. Yuuri can feel his eyes droop, exhausted like usual and warm from the baths and full of his mother’s food. A knock on the door and Viktor’s voice startles him.

               

“Yuuri! Let’s sleep together. I want to build a stronger bond with you~”

               

He sighs, sluggishly padding over to the door to let Viktor in. There’s not much to do in his room once the both get settled on Yuuri’s bed. They sit side by side, propped up against the headboard with knees brushing while Viktor scrolls through his instagram feed and Yuuri listens to music, reviewing the program he practiced earlier.

               

It doesn’t take long before Viktor’s phone lays abandoned on his lap, head dipping up and down as he tries to fight off sleep. Yuuri puts away his music and almost jumps when Viktor’s head bumps against his shoulder.

               

Viktor’s hair shines warmly in the light and it’s so tempting he can’t help it. Yuuri cards a hand through Viktor’s hair, savoring the feeling. It’s soft, much softer than he ever imagined.  

               

It’s late though, and it feels cruel to kick Viktor out onto his futon on the floor, so Yuuri reaches to turn off the light and pulls his quilt up to Viktor’s chin. He resumes patting Viktor’s hair and gently scratches his nails along his scalp. A sigh escapes Viktor’s lips and Yuuri stiffens. The other man just nestles into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and his warm breath tickling Yuuri’s collarbones makes goosebumps rise on his skin.

               

A surge of overwhelming protectiveness has him wrapping his arms around Viktor, and Viktor lets himself be pulled close. A nameless feeling wells up in his chest, filling his heart to bursting and choking up his throat.

               

“Good night Viktor.” He murmurs.

               

“Good night Yuuri.” Comes the sleepy reply.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you make it this far! scream with me about y!!!oi on tumblr and twitter @rainbowderpyhead if you'd like ;)


End file.
